Powdered Loser
by paintingskylines
Summary: Lilly was the odd girl out. But that could change in a hurry.
1. Trailer

**Lilly wasn't perfect **

Lilly- Burp!

**She was the odd girl out**

Amber and Ashley- Lilly you're a loser! Ooooh tsss.

**She was one of the boys**

Lilly- She nails the shot and the crowd goes wild!!

Amber- Don't you mean _he _nails the shot?

**She thought that she would always be a dork. **

Lilly- _has a dork sign on back _

**Until one certain donut moves next door to her house. **

Oliver- I'm Oliver.

**Will he change everything for her? **

Ashley- Loser.

Oliver- Leave her alone. She's not a loser, just because she's not a superficial clone of you jerks! Just leave her alone. All you can do is make people's life miserable, because you're bored with your own lame lives. It's pathetic! I mean sure she's different but it's what makes us, _us. _So just leave her alone Amber and Ashley.

**Or will Lilly notice the donut or ignore him? **

Lilly- Whatever

**Find out in: **

**Powdered Loser**

**Coming soon **


	2. Of Notecards and Parties

Name: Lillian Anne Truscott

Birthday: March 20th

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Hobby: Skateboarding

Please Call Me: Lilly

My Goal: Learn how to do a 360 on my board.

As you can see I am Lillian Truscott. But call me Lilly or you'll wake up very uncomfortable. I live in Malibu, California. I have no friends, and haven't had any since I got glasses that they call 'ugly; then squeal, laugh and walk away. I hate them. The only friend, wait I have never had a friend oops! If you are wondering what I was writing above, it's a card our (dumb) teacher Mr. Corelli wanted us to fill out to 'get to know one everyone.' Well whatever, I peeked over at my worst enemy Miley's card.

Name: Miley Ray Stewart

Birthday: September 3th (Did I forget to tell you she is a big ditz?)

Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Hobby: Shopping

Please Call Me: Miley, Miles, Mi, Mimi or Hot Chick (Also a tad conceited.)

My Goal: Is it to have every guy fall for me.. Oh wait that's already happened, I guess then I don't really have a goal.

See? Did I tell ya?? Oh I didn't so I'll tell you now about _them_. People call them the 'Girls.' There's Miley, Amber, and Ashley. They do this disgusting finger thing, it makes me want to puke more than when I see the volume of their hair. Finally the bell rang and we handed Mr. C our cards.

"Um Lilly?"

"Yeah Mr. Corelli?"

"I noticed you are a bit-"

"Of an outcast? Yeah."  
"I was going to say misfit in this class, but that's another way to put it."  
"So your point here? I have AP Math and if I don't get there on time-"

"I just want you to see a counselor."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and ran off to math.

"Hey Lilly!" Amber said cheerfully.

"Uh hey Ditz and Ditzier," I said.

"God Lilly you are such a loser," they said together and did that annoying finger thing I was talking about.

"Your so dumb you think two plus two is-"

"It's twenty-two we're not idiots Lillian," she smirked.

"My point exactly," I said walking passed her and bumped her shoulder.

"Don't bump me Truscott," she yelled.

"What you gonna do hit me with your Prada bag?" I laughed. "I'm so scared."

"Chad and Chad come out here," Amber yelled.

Two big guys came out and it was off to math class I was.

"Uh Lilly your blocking my locker," Miley said.

"Your blocking _my _locker," I said.

"Move."

"You move."

"Cha-"

I sighed and moved as I saw Miley smile with success and walk off to her class. I went to AP math. I even hate people in here. They think I answer to much and I'm a nerd.

"Lilly?"

"Here."

"Matt?"

"Here."

I never heard of this Matt kid before. Must be knew.

She went on with attendance. Then she handed back our quizzes we took last week. 120%. Yes!

"Hey how did ya do?" Matt asked me.

"Oh horrible I got a 120%," I said.

"Huh?"

"Sarcasm, learn it."  
"Sense of humor learn it."

"Learn my sense of humor jerk."

"Lilly and Matt, is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"No," we answered at the same time.

"Okay thank you."

We went over answers and then the bell rang.

"See ya tomorrow."

I went out but Matt stopped me.

"What do you want Matthew?"

"You're blocking my locker."

"Whatever."

I moved out of the way once again. Then we went into help session and finally got dismissed. I waited for my mom to pick me up.

"Hey Lil how was school?"

"Good."

"Uh you can't do anything on Friday."

Why would I? I have no friends! Oh wait she thinks I do.

"What?" I tried to act enraged by this. "Why?"  
"We're going to a party for our new next door neighbors."

"Who?"

"The Oken's."  
"Oh."

"They are moving here next week and they're inviting us to their almost finished house."  
"Okay. Do I have to dress like I am meeting the Queen of England?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay then I'll just wear my Bermuda shorts and a blue tank top."

"Okay whatever."

On Friday

"Hi I'm Nancy Oken," a butch woman said.

"Hi I am Heather Truscott and this is my daughter Lillian," mom gestured to me.

"Call me Lilly not Lillian," I glared at her.

"How old are you dear?" Nancy asked me.

"I'm in10th grade."

"Oh how wonderful! My Oliver is in the same grade. I'm sure you will hit right off!"  
"Okay then," I said.

"Lilly," my mother hissed elbowing and nudging me.

"Okay then, where is this great Oliver you speak of?" I asked.

"He is in his bedroom I'll show you there."

We walked up to his bedroom. Typical guy room. Band posters. Football stars all over the room. And.. whoa is that a skateboard?

"Hey I'm Oliver."

"I'm Lillian but call me Lilly."  
"And if I call you Lillian?" he asked smiling raising his eyebrows.

"You'll end up so uncomfortable you don't even wanna know Oliver," I threatened.

"Okay, okay _Lilly_," he stressed the word Lilly.

My phone started ringing...

_Lilly answer your freaking phone!_ _Lilly answer your freaking phone!_

"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey L-ster," I heard a male voice say. Only one guy EVER called me that.

"D-d-daddy?" I whimpered.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?" I yelled. "You haven't visited me in five years, called me, wrote me, or even put on a Facebook comment. And you have the nerve to ask if I'm okay."

"Look L-ster," he sighed.

"Only my dad can call me that," I scowled.

"I _am _your dad," he protested.

"Then start acting like one and less like a.. like a.."

"Like a what?" he asked.

"Like a mofo! I hate you, you asshole!" I screamed.  
"Lilly!" he yelled.

I hung up my phone.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied then started bawling and plopped onto his bed.

"Lilly what happened?" he asked.

"Well you see my dad and my mom are divorced."  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I don't know what life would be like if I didn't have my dad."

"Uh huh, and my dad he used to be sweet and nice. But as I got more of an edge and became more of a skatery girl he started to hate me. He punched me and my mom. He abused us. Oh Oliver! It was terrible. He would drink his problems away. He never even said a simple sorry when he wasn't drunk. And I think, I think I hate my own father. Am I horrible for that?"

"No not at all. He was a jerk and doesn't deserve to be in such a great girl's life. Do your friends know about this?"

"I don't have any friends. I am the outcast and Miley, Amber and Ashley are the incast."

"Oh that sucks. And Lilly?"

"Yeah Oliver?" I asked.

"I think we should be friends. You'll at least have one true friend."

"That's there till the end," I sang Hannah Montana's song True Friend off-pitch.

"Wow some voice," Oliver choked out.

"I know but I'm an awesome skater," I said.

"Cool me too."

"And Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll let you be my friend."

"But wait, don't I get to be your friend?"

"Yes. Is there anything to eat?"

"Uh yeah I have donuts in here."

"Donuts?"

"Yeah they're my lifeline man."

"Okay so your nickname for now on is Donut," I smiled.

"Okay your's is Skater," he smiled back. I hugged him. My first friend.

I fell asleep and found myself lying in his arms. Man he was so peaceful, asleep and hot. Did I just say hot about my Donut?

"Hey Oliver," I whispered.

"Yeah your mom said you could sleepover," he told me.

"Cool and I think I am in love with you," I blurted out.

"Me too."

"Repeat that please."

"Me too."

I kissed him on the lips.

"But, let's not go out," I told him.

"Why?"

"You're new I don't want your social status to go straight down the drain because you're my friend or better yet my boyfriend."  
"Okay I still love you."

**(AN: Aw)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**M**

**Y**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**Y**

**  
P**

**R**

**E**

**T**

**T**

**Y**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
